1. Field
An aspect of the present application relates to a brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus fox a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus for a vehicle, there is known an apparatus as shown in JP-A-2009-6855. In the brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus for a vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2009-6855, there is formed a housing mounting hole in a face of a housing apparatus which is disposed opposed to a base member, and also, there is formed a housing mounting penetration hole in the base member. And, a housing mounting screw is inserted into the housing mounting penetration hole from the side of the opposite face (back face) of the base member that exists on the opposite side of the housing mounting face, and the leading end of the housing mounting screw is threadedly engaged with the housing mounting hole of the housing apparatus to fasten the housing apparatus and the base member to each other integrally, whereby the housing apparatus is fixed to the base member.
On the other hand, in the back face of the base member, there is formed a motor mounting hole, a motor mounting screw is inserted into a flange portion formed in a motor to threadedly engage the leading end of the motor mounting screw with the motor mounting hole, whereby the motor is fixed to the base member.
According to the above structure, there can be provided the following operation effects. That is, the housing mounting screw is penetrated through the base member from the back face thereof and is threadedly engaged with the housing mounting hole, whereby the housing apparatus is fixed to the base member. On the other hand, the motor mounting screw is inserted through the flange portion and is threadedly engaged with the motor mounting hole, whereby the motor is fixed to the base member. Therefore, a screw may not extend over three composing members, thereby being able to minimize the tolerance between the composing members.
However, in the above-structured brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus for a vehicle, since the four housing mounting screws and two motor mounting screws are used, basically, there may be formed the housing mounting penetration holes and motor mounting holes which correspond to the respective screws. This puts restrictions on the pipe line and layout of the interior portions of the base member, which makes it difficult to reduce the size of the base member. Further, the number of composing parts and the number of working operations may be increased.
As a brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus for a vehicle, there is known such a control apparatus as shown in JP-A-11-511413 (FIG. 2). In JP-A-11-511413, as a seal structure for sealing between a base member and a control housing, there is disclosed a structure in which an outside seal member for sealing between the base member and control housing and an inside seal member held elastically between a coil assembly and base member are formed integrally with each other.
However, in the above-cited seal structure, the reacting force of the inside seal member is applied to the coil assembly. Due to this, the control housing may be deformed due to a stress applied thereto from the coil assembly and may be floated from the base member. This creates a clearance between the base member and control housing, resulting in the deteriorated seal performance between them.